


Canned Peaches and Super Bass

by Marble_Junkie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Olette - Freeform, Other, Xion's POV, group therapy lol, implied eating disorder, implied namixi, neurodivergent lea!, neurodivergent lea?, neurodivergent roxas!!, neurodivergent roxas??, referenced xemnas - Freeform, referenced xigbar, wait so i guess implied psych ward warning??, wanted to write how i imagine lea roxas and xion all met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Junkie/pseuds/Marble_Junkie
Summary: Sometimes, you meet people in the most obscure places and in the most weirdest ways. And sometimes, they end up becoming some of your best friends. Modern AU, Xion's POV.
Kudos: 1





	Canned Peaches and Super Bass

Who would've guessed trying to kill yourself would end up in you meeting two of your best friends? I wouldn't have. I absolutely _positively_ wouldn't have guessed that. But I guess you should always expect the unexpected, huh?  
  
To make a long story short, after I had been found struggling to open a child-proof cap on some pills with suicidal intent, sitting in an ER cackling for over an hour because, man, me being unable to open pills because of the child proof cap was pretty fucking funny in all honesty, and then being shipped off to Twilight Town's psych ward and being sentenced to a month in care. A month! I couldn't believe the bullshit, but since I was a minor I had no say in the end. And thus, the "healing" process began. And by healing, they really mean "we strip you of your freedom and treat you like little children. Oh, and we also force you to go to a group therapy everyday."  
  
Because I was 15, I had been placed in a ward with older teens and adults, and I made it my mission to not interact with anyone there at all. I got incredibly lonely very fast. Yeah, the bulimic girl and the boy with OCD playing 'Just Dance,' (specifically, the one for the Wii,) had been tempting, I never joined them. I spent most of my first day sleeping, because I got there at 3 in the fucking morning and then got shook awake by the ugliest fucking nurse I've seen to have my blood checked at 5 AM sharp. Though I quickly learned that this would happen every morning, which was just as frustrating. My roommate, a girl named Olette, was there for a purging disorder, and every-time she had to go to the bathroom, she had to go fetch a nurse so the nurse could time her and make sure she wasn't trying to puke anything up. It would be fine if Olette didn't pee 3 times a night. Her and I only talked once or twice, she seemed nice enough. My second day of hell I was, once again, shook awake by a nurse and was forced to hand over my arm for them to check my blood and check my temperature, (which was a nice 96.4 degrees,) and my weight (but they couldn't tell me my weight which pissed me off.) I wandered, half asleep, back to my warm bed and my familiar fleece blanket. I looked over to Olettes bed, where she had already passed back out and was snoring loudly. Had I had the option to, I would've put a pillow over my face but I'd get in trouble for it. A mere 3 hours later, it was breakfast time.  
  
And it was pure, entertaining chaos.  
  
I had noticed that there seemed to be multiple people with Eating disorders on my ward, so I only guessed what breakfast may look like. As a nurse (quite rudely) shoved me into a seat, I was sat next to a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked bored, but when he noticed me next to him he let out a soft "hi" before walking off to get his food. I did the same, and we ate. Next to him was a older man with fire red hair and (obviously newer) scars lining up and down his bony arms. In all honesty, I was surprised he wasn't forced to cover them up. He was arguing with a nurse about how he would eat everything on his plate _except_ the peaches because they were canned and he hated canned peaches because they were slimy and gross. The nurse threatened to give him an incomplete which meant he'd have to be held longer which made him comply. He was gagging the entire time he ate them, making the boy next to me cackle with laughter. I agreed with the mans ranting of the peaches, but christ, the biscuits were immaculate. There were a few minutes of peace after breakfast, before we were thrown into an activity, which was, of course was group therapy.  
  
We were split into groups of 5, 4 excluding the therapist. I was put in a group with Olette, the red-haired man, and blonde boy. Wonderful.  
  
"Since I haven't seen Xion here interact with anybody yet, I thought I'd add her into our little group," The therapist explained, motioning over to me. I tried to casually wave, but it was way too stiff and felt unnatural.  
  
"Xion, you know Olette," He said, looking down at his clipboard, "Our older friend here is Lea, he's been here for 2 months now! Introduce yourself to Xion, Lea." He said the last sentence with so much spite in his voice that I had to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Uh," Lea looked flustered at the sudden spotlight put on him, "Hi. I'm Lea and I have FASD and probably autism. I'm here because I hate how I look and tried to fix it myself, and that makes other people mad, apparently," He said, standing up from his chair to bow, then sitting back down. "I've been here for 2 months because I keep figuring out ways to hurt myself." He added with a laugh.  
  
The therapist looked very displeased by his intro, but I was quite fond of it. "Our other friend is Roxas. He's your age, Xion," He continued, pointing to roxas.  
  
"Hello Hello. Proud to welcome you to our humble establishment," Roxas greeted smoothly, "I have ADHD and I'm here because I have suicidal ideation."  
  
"What are you here for, Xion?" Lea asks.  
  
"Yeah. Got any spicy trauma? Lea here's boyfriend used to verbally abuse him an-" Roxas began, but the therapist cut him off.  
  
"Roxas! You cant just ask people if they have trauma!" He scolded, making me laugh.  
  
"Nah. It's fine, I'd rather have people find humour in their emotions than just be glum all the time," I responded, then rested my head on my hand. "What am I here for? Hmm..."  
  
Olette and the boys stared at me as I tried to word my woes in a funny way in my head.  
  
"Well, when I was 9, Xe-" I started, but I realised I couldn't force his name out of my mouth, "Someone, I thought I could trust groomed me and shit. I'm here because I couldn't get the child proof cap off the bottle!" I laughed, but they all looked uncomfortable.  
  
The therapist just sighed in pure disappointment at this group of absolute circus clowns he had to deal with, but I felt... surprisingly, a lot better. I felt more relaxed and not as uptight. I saw Roxas and Lea grin at each other, and the rest of group time continued on. Lea info-dumped his favourite jazz bands, Roxas talked about his skateboard hobby, Olette talked about school and I shared funny things Xigbar has texted me before time was up, and we ushered ourselves to lunch. I happily ate next to my new found friends.  
  
After lunch, we had another ward activity, but instead of group therapy it was art based activities, making me long for my at-the-time girlfriend, Namine. I grabbed some paper and markers and tried to find Roxas and Lea, but they were nowhere to be found. Shit. I did, however, spot Olette, so I decided to settle by her. I tried to draw Namine, but I knew I wouldn't be able to capture her beauty with some shitty markers and construction paper. I wouldn't be able to properly draw her soft eyes, or her defined jawline with her pale skin and her almost white, blonde hair. I was yearning hard for her. Smitten, if you would. (Can you be smitten with someone you were dating at the time? I'm not sure.) I guessed I must have zoned out, because suddenly it was dinner time. And I quickly found dinner was the best part of the day, because it was at 7 and then you had free time for the rest of the night until 11. I spotted Roxas and Lea over at a small coffee table, and I nearly ran to them. God, how lonely was I?  
  
"Hi," I greeted, making them look up at me. They grinned when they saw me. "Where were you guys?"  
  
Roxas cocked his head. "What do you mean? I know Lea wasn't there, but I was," He questioned.  
  
"Oh. I guess I missed you. Sorry," I apologised quickly, but Roxas waved his hand to shut me up.  
  
"No, it's fine. Don't apologise." He said, before turning to his food.  
  
"Where were you, Lea?" I asked, sitting down with my food on the floor.  
  
"Me? I was doing one on one with my therapist. I don't get to do the fun shit you guys are because Im still hurting myself. Doc says I'm doing great with eating, though," He responded, snapping his fingers as he did. I nodded, before inhaling my bag of chips.  
  
"So," Roxas broke our awkward silence, "Xion. You were groomed you say?" He asked.  
  
"Uhuh. By my english tutor. He groomed 3 of my other friends, too," I responded. Lea nearly shot out of his seat then and there.  
  
"I knew I heard an accent in your voice!" He shouted, before slapping his hand over his mouth. _"I am SO sorry that wasn't cool-"_  
  
I laughed loudly, nearly choking on my food in the process- I took a drink of the grape juice in a cup to recover before responding, "God! Is it obvious???" I asked, still laughing a bit.  
  
"A bit!" He responded, ruffling his hair. "Still, I'm sorry for saying that."  
  
"It's fine. You'd be right anyways," I coughed, and grinned, "I'm a native Japanese speaker, before you assume."  
  
Lea nodded in interest, before picking around his food nervously, "And, I'm sorry your tutor did that to you."  
  
I didn't say anything, because I hated when people said things like that. I exhaled loudly. We finished our food before Lea stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'm tired of all this serious talk-talk," He claimed, then put his hands on his hips, "Let's go play some Just Dance so I can beat your guys' asses." He grins, and it was then when I noticed Lea had a gap in between his front teeth. He looked like a dork, and I was _not_ gonna have my ass beat by someone who looked like a dork.  
  
"Oh, you're on, buddy!" I exclaimed and stood up, quickly walking over to the Wii and turning on 'Just Dance 4.' "What song?" I ask as roxas and lea stand in their positions with a wii remote.  
  
"Super Bass." Roxas deadpanned, making me burst out in laughter.  
  
"That's fruity as fuck. We're doing it."


End file.
